


but it takes someone to come around to show you how

by XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaker BB-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper/pseuds/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper
Summary: He was pretty sure his mouth was actually hanging open in shock. It looked as though someone had looked up ‘date ideas’ on the net and mimicked the first picture that came up. Was he interrupting something? Was Poe having someone over? He looked back at Poe, a question in his eyes. Blushing (adorably) harder than ever, Poe said hesitantly, “I think… I think BB-8 thinks we’d make a… a cute couple. We’ve been set up.”





	but it takes someone to come around to show you how

**Author's Note:**

> Late post for day one of Stormpilot Week (the theme being matchmaker BB-8).
> 
> Title from Tear in my Heart by tøp bc it’s 4am and I’m tired and I can’t be bothered to spend time trying to think of a better one rn. But anyway the title refers to BB-8. (That works, right? idk)
> 
> This fic turned out with way less dialogue than I thought it would. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“BB-8, calm down! I’m running as fast as I can,” Finn panted.

 

BeeBee beeped in annoyance. Honestly, how humans could deal with those stupid legs all the time instead of having much faster and convenient rolling spheres was beyond him. _Hurry up,_ he chirped. Finn still didn’t understand much of binary, but he got the message.

 

“What’s wrong?!” Finn asked for what had to be at least the tenth time in the past few minutes. BB-8 had certainly grown on him over the past few months, but there were some moments—such as this one—when the little droid really got under his skin. For the first time, he actually got an answer; a string of exasperated beeps followed his question, but Finn only had the most basic understanding of binary, and the droid, in his excitement, was talking way too fast for him to keep up anyway.

 

He tried to calm himself down by reasoning that if the First Order had attacked or something equally as catastrophic had happened, he would’ve seen Resistance members dashing left and right, each to their own tasks. He had passed by a few people, but they were acting normal, simply giving him odd looks as he ran by and continuing about their day.

 

_But,_ a small, dark voice inside his head protested, _what if something’s happened to Poe?_ He quickly pushed that thought aside. That was something he didn’t want to think about. There was no use speculating, anyway. He’d just deal with whatever the situation was when he got there. (He really _really_ hoped that wasn’t it.)

 

Finally they rounded the corner into a very familiar corridor, and the excitable droid skidded to a stop in front of the door to Finn and Poe’s room. Before Finn had time to catch his breath—or do anything else, for that matter—BB-8 had opened the door, bumped into the back of Finn’s legs until he stumbled inside, and zoomed back out, shutting the door immediately. Finn had a peculiar suspicion that it was also locked. Damn droid. He glared at the door. They hadn’t even explained what was going on. Why would BB-8 want to lock Finn in his own room?

 

Someone cleared their throat behind him. Finn must have jumped a foot into the air; he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone. “You can try the door,” a voice said as Finn spun around, “but knowing BeeBee, it’s definitely locked.” Poe chuckled, but his voice sounded nervous and apologetic. “We could try blasting it open, but I don’t think the general would appreciate the destruction of Resistance property very much.” When Finn still said nothing (being too busy staring at Poe), he added, “Looks like we’re stuck together.”

 

Finn was completely baffled. He had never seen Poe look this nervous before. In fact, he was raking his brain just to think of a time when he’d ever seen Poe look nervous _at all_. It almost looked like he was blushing, too, but it was hard to tell in here because of the dim lighting. Wait, why were the lights so dim? And that’s when he noticed it.

 

Behind Poe, the tiny table that usually held miscellaneous papers and sometimes hurried breakfasts was covered in a white tablecloth. On the tablecloth were two nice-looking plates loaded with nicely-presented food he’d never seen served at the Resistance before, a bucket of ice holding a bottle of what he could only presume was some kind of alcohol, a vase of flowers the kinds of which he had never seen that were definitely from off-world, and… candles. That would explain the unfamiliar lighting, at least. He’d never seen candles before. (They weren’t exactly common anymore.)

 

He was pretty sure his mouth was actually hanging open in shock. It looked as though someone had looked up ‘date ideas’ on the net and mimicked the first picture that came up. Was he interrupting something? Was Poe having someone over? He looked back at Poe, a question in his eyes. Blushing (adorably) harder than ever, Poe said hesitantly, “I think… I think BB-8 thinks we’d make a… a cute couple. We’ve been set up.”

 

The admission was followed by another nervous laugh, but Finn barely heard it. BB-8 thought…? Oh, kriff. Well, that certainly explained everything, at least. He could feel his own face heating up now, but it was probably just from the warmth of the candles. (How much heat did they give off? He had no idea. Didn’t matter though. It was definitely the candles.)

 

Finn had no idea how to deal with this predicament. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been standing there in silence now. It felt like whole months of Finn’s life had been spent here, in this room, with the guy he may or may not have a crush on, as they both stood there awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to say or do next. Eventually, though, Poe spoke up.

 

“Listen, buddy… I’m really sorry about this.”

 

Finn gave a very strained laugh. “Why are you sorry? This isn’t your fault.”

 

Poe shifted uncomfortably. He looked like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. (Finn wanted to hold them and still his fidgeting.) “It kind of is, though. BB-8 knows I—” Poe took a deep breath here and closed his eyes as he continued, “he knows I like you. In a more-than-a-friend way.” Finn was stunned into silence; he was having trouble registering what Poe had just said and what exactly it meant.

 

After a minute or so, Poe snapped him out of it by opening one eye a sliver and peeking at Finn, as if he didn’t want to, but couldn’t help but, look. And it was so adorable and heart-breaking and Finn was feeling so _giddy_ all of a sudden and he couldn’t believe what he had just heard but this was _real_ this was _happening_ and so he did the only thing he felt he could in that moment. He took the few steps necessary to close the distance between them, and then… he kissed him.

 

Poe stumbled backwards—whether from surprise or the force with which Finn had crashed into him, Finn neither knew nor cared at the moment—but he recovered quickly, and Finn could feel him grinning against his lips. (It was the best feeling in the world.)

 

Poe pulled back slightly, just far enough to talk. “Wait, so—?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wow. I had no idea.” Poe laughed breathily before closing the distance between them again.

 

~~~~~

 

“Guess we have a lot to thank a certain droid for,” Finn mused a while later from where he lie on Poe’s bunk (where they had retired to after taking advantage of the date BeeBee had so kindly set up for them, eating the delicious food and talking and laughing for hours).

 

Poe, who was tucked under Finn’s arm with his head on his chest, groaned at the thought. “I bet he’s so proud of himself for this. He’s going to be insufferable.”

 

Finn laughed. “That’s true. It’s worth it, though.”

 

Poe smiled softly and shifted around to kiss Finn on the lips (because, holy kriff, that was something he could do now???). “Definitely worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my Tumblr](https://xyalovegood.tumblr.com), if you want. :)


End file.
